


Home Haunted Home

by TotallyNotADragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Haunted House, Haunting, M/M, Pranks, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, Tired Logic | Logan Sanders, cute spiders, ghost Remus, ghost au, ghost deceit, questioning of sanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotADragon/pseuds/TotallyNotADragon
Summary: Logan has moved to a small town to be a teacher when summer ends. Until then he just wants to enjoy the peace of his new home... the problem is the house won’t cooperate! Things keep moving, lights go out. He was warned about ghost, but that’s ridiculous! Right?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Home Haunted Home

“The doors stick, but otherwise this place seems great!” The young man with curled hair, round glasses, and an impossibly large smile, gestures to the near empty room. Spinning around his gaze finally lands on the other man in the room.

“Logan, it’s cute, practical, and in your price range!!”

“I’m well aware Patton, however, it seems to me the price is oddly low given the relative size, repair and location.” He turns his stare to the realtor next to him, “why is that?”

The petite woman hesitates a moment, “there's nothing truly wrong with the house, however the past few owners have had some problems. The electricity flickers, but electricians haven’t found any issue. The house does have some history though,” she hesitates again, the two men keep their attention on her. “It’s silly really, but with how frequently this place has been on the market people have come up with stories. The kids in the neighborhood spread these rumors like wildfire really,” she glances up seeing Logans raised brow. “Um, right. People have gotten it in their heads that this place is haunted.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Haunted?!”

The brothers say at the same time, giving each other a sibling look that can’t be translated, but is thoroughly understood.

“Pat.” Logan shakes his head, turning back to the woman who seems both confused and relieved. “If that is the only reason people haven’t bought this place,I suppose it’s all the better for me.”

000

The house is a quaint little thing on the outskirts of a small town, with trees shielding it from the closest neighbors, a good blocks distance away. Cottage like, it has wood shingles painted a dusty grey wrapping the walls. The roof is several shades darker as well. Every last thing was from the last 20 years, all re-done by previous owners trying to sell the place. The last owner had originally bought it for his daughter as a wedding gift, however after a few incidents, frequently involving the trash can, the couple moved out. They only stayed two months. Since then it has been taken care of but unlived in. That was three years ago.

Now there’s a moving van out front, along with a gaggle of kids hovering to see what the stranger is like, and if they have kids of their own.

000

Logan steps out of his car, joints popping after the two hour drive, the van is just behind him and he can see movement at the end of the drive. He spares a moment to glance at it, finding a decent sized group of children, aged around ten. He’d tell them to move along home, however it’s summertime and they have yet to cause him trouble. It’s definitely not because he finds their curious gazes endearing, no definitely not.

He heads to the back of the van where his brother is already opening it up, while two others look around with interest.

The one in dark clothes schools his features when he sees the kids watching them. The man next to him however didn’t notice or didn’t care, he simply spun around looking in awe of the surroundings.

“Great Odin's eyepatch! How did Geek Charming find this place, it’s straight out of a fairytale?!”

“Uh, Roman,” starts his eyeshadowed companion.

“I feel like this is the start of an adventure novel! Logan!” He turns, “have you seen any young adults wandering through town with strange artifacts, asking about the towns history?Logan?”

“He went inside, you know, along with a box? We’re here to help him move, remember?”

“Ah, right.” His face flushes, “ thank you Virgil, my excitement got the better of me.”

“I know princy. Though they seem to enjoy your story,” Virgil points over Romans shoulder before grabbing a box himself. When Roman turns he sees the kids barely hidden behind some bushes trying to laugh quietly. They’re unsuccessful.

“Oh. Hi there!” He waves then gets to work grabbing whatever he can.

The kids lose interest in watching the men after ten minutes. They head down the road towards a lake, in hopes to get away from the summer sun.

The four men however don’t have the luxury of swimming for hours without a care in the world. Even all of them working it takes two hours to get the van emptied out and all the boxes and furniture into the house. It takes another half hour to get the boxes into the correct room. 

Patton takes it upon himself to go buy some groceries for a late lunch, plus dinner. Virgil unpacks some dishes and such in the kitchen so they can actually prepare the food Patton gets, knowing he’ll want to cook. As for the other two, they are trying to construct Logan’s bed frame. Trying is the operative word.

“No Roman, I’m positive that doesn’t go there. If you would just give me the ins-“

“For the last time Teach, I don’t have the damn instructions!”

“Fine! they must have fallen somewhere,” He stands to look around the room.

“Yeah, while you’re up, could you pass me the screwdriver?” 

“Just don’t break my bed.” As he goes to grab the screwdriver from one of the boxes along the wall it falls behind it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave that to you.”

“Oh ha, ha,” Logan crouches moving the box, he finds the screwdriver laying on a packet of papers. He stands with both smugly, “found the instructions. Now let’s see, oh what do you know, I was right!”

He hands Roman both items.

“What! I swear I saw…” he slowly puts the pieces in his hands down, switching one of them for a similar one. Huffing in annoyance he mutters about know-it-alls while following the instructions.

Logan shakes his head returning to his section.

The two are almost done with the frame when Virgil comes up to tell them their food is also close to being finished. The two agreed to finish after they ate. Standing they head into the bathroom to get washed up.

000

All four men settle in what will be the living room, not bothering to find chairs, they sit in a circle idly chatting about life.

“What do you actually plan on doing all the way out here Microsoft Nerd?”

“When school starts up, I’ll be teaching biology to the middle and high schoolers.”

“We know that teach,” Virgil smiles at the old nickname, “but until then what do you plan on?”

Logan looks at his plate thinking for a moment. “Honestly I'm not too sure. Getting unpacked won't take more than a month, this place doesn't require much attention at the moment… “ He pauses looking out the window, “frankly I just want to settle into the new environment, and read.”

“That's fair enough.” Pattons smile is blindingly supportive.

They all settled back into idle chatter. While cleaning up their dishes the men agree that after they set up Logan's bed, the other three should start heading home and return the moving van. Patton opens one of the cabinets to put away the dry dishes, when he screeches. The others immediately turn to find the cause of distress.

“SPIDER!!!”

Logan lets out a breath. He leaves his traumatized brother in the hands of his boyfriends, and grabs a glass and paper to move the spider to a different room. Seeing as it's a simple jumping spider he takes it into what will be his study. Placing the card on top of one of the boxes he lifts the glass. The little creature looks up at him, almost curious, which Logan finds novel. He crouches down and waves his finger at it, chuckling when it mimics his movement. He decides to wait a few minutes to be sure that Patton has calmed, he's never been great with emotions, and doesn't want to get in the way. Instead he opens one of the boxes filled with books and starts placing them on a shelf.

Virgil walks in while he’s putting away The Hound of the Baskervilles. As he turns to address him a box on the other side of the room falls startling both of them.

“How the fuck?!”

“Virgil, don't let Patton hear you saying that,” Logan moves to pick up the mess joined quickly by Virgil. “Speaking of, is he ok?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, he settled down, the two of them went up to your room to distract him. I was just sent to find you and bring you with.”

“I see.”

The two put the last book in the box and head upstairs. After that it’s a whirlwind of screws, bed sheets and goodbyes. Logan smiles as they leave, waving as they pull away. He takes a moment to breath in the cooling air of the sunset. He waves at the kids riding back from their adventure, all soaked to the bone while laughing happily. He closes and locks the screen letting in the fresh air. Walking towards the kitchen he looks into the study debating if he should work on putting away more books. 

As he steps in he pauses. There on the floor next to the box that fell is a textbook, laying open. He leans down to pick it up.

“Herpetology.” He picks it up and places it on his desk, muttering, “I should look into native species.”

He turns back to the box he was working on after the spider incident, his small collection of fiction only taking up one layer. He gets through one more box before deciding to start dinner. As he leaves he grabs an old favorite The Murder of Rodger Ackroyd, planning to read for the rest of the afternoon.

In closing the door behind him, he ensures that it’s not the wind that can be blamed when the textbook opens again. Flipping to the chapter on snakes, finally landing on the Timber rattlesnake. The map at the bottom of the page shows the native area, including the town Logan now calls home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, much less posting sooo... please be gentle with my feelings? I don’t see enough of this chaotic trio, so now I’m writing this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
